


Daily Life of Chaldea, Singularity 3

by DevilMayCrye



Series: Daily Life of Chaldea - Incineration of Humanity & Epic of Remnant [3]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilMayCrye/pseuds/DevilMayCrye
Summary: As Fate/Grand Order has shown us, we all know what Ritsuka 'Gudao/Gudako' Fujimaru, Mash Kyrielight and the servants who join them during their mission get up to during the Singularities......but what is life like for the Staff of Chaldea, and the numerous Heroic Spirits who don't end up joining their Master during the Singularities? What do the Heroes of Humanity do while on standby, unable to fight for the sake of Humanity?Welcome, to the Daily Life of Chaldea.Singularity 3 is set during Okeanos, and right up until London.





	1. Ales of the Roman

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks once again to Lady_Vossler for writing for Caster Cu! Please give her some love if you enjoy her Cu!

"Do you just not understand the problem that just arrived on our doorstep?"  
Emiya couldn't understand why Cu and his Bar staff weren't worried about the influx of new Servants.  
They had been preparing for Cu's Celtic kin, known alcoholics who could drain towns dry and spend days drinking non-stop.  
And they assumed the Romans were of roughly their level or worse.

But Emiya KNEW his history. You can't understand a Weapon unless you knew the History of its wielder.  
And the Celtics had nothing on the Hedonists known as the Roman Emperors.  
Cu and his staff were actually lucky that the Emperor of Roses seemed less inclined to drink yet, for he feared she alone could drain them dry within a week.

And his Master had seemingly summoned three more Roman Emperors, none of which were known for their restraint.

"I understand that you want to whine about the problem," Cu said, giving the Archer a sideways look. He put a couple of bottles away and turned fully to the other man.  
"What's so wrong with attacking this 'problem' as it comes up instead of worrying and cringing and wasting time?"

_What was it about this Celtic warrior that always grates me so...._  
Emiya sighed, hoping it would release some of the tension building in him.

"Because the key to a good kitchen is preparation, and we're still not prepared for your friends, let alone the individuals who essentially became Embodiments of Hedonism."  
He was only barely managing to fill the voids that were the stomachs of the Artorias while also making sure everyone else got enough to be satisfied.

The Sage put a shot glass down on a counter, quickly filling it with some sort of brown liquor.  
"Ya can't prepare fer everythin', ya know," Cu said, raising the glass to the man in red. He poured the liquid down his throat and gave a grin.  
"Sometimes ya gotta grin and react."  
Cu turned back to his inventory.  
"The Romans will tell me what they want, and I'll make sure to stock what's needed. There's no point hoarding what I think they might want only to be proven wrong."

"First, my entire existence begs to differ that remark."  
EMIYA raised one finger, determined to make a point.

"Second, adaptability is a cook's best weapon, and having to prepare food for the Kings of Britain has me very confident in my ability to 'grin and react'." He raised a second finger, anger and snark in full force when he uses the Celtic Sage's own remark against him.

"Third, from what I understand of the Romans, and what I've seen watching our Master deal with them, we just don't have the resources. We would need roughly a 300% increase in supplies in order to be able to meet their demand." The Romans were known hedonists, and now they had the constitutions of Heroic Spirits. How did the Child of Light honestly expect them to do this?

"Fourthly, the--"

"Oh EMIYA, you worry too much." A kindly female voice interrupted the agitated archer, as a woman in red with bright red hair entered.  
She typically wore very revealing armour, but when it had seemed his nag wouldn't stop, she had changed into a chef's outfit. And while it hid her generous figure, the way that some of the Staff and Servants seemed to come to the mess hall just to watch her cook seemed to suggest that the chef's outfit had it's own appeal.

EMIYA sighed, the wind leaving his sails. While Boudica was nothing like the young woman who he had lived with when he was younger, she shared a lot of her kind and sweet qualities,as well as her skill in the kitchen.

"What do you suggest then, oh Queen of Victory?" EMIYA wearily asked. He could maybe win against one of them.  
But going against both was a lost cause, akin to denying the Artorias' their latest request.

Boudica smiled.  
"Its simple. We actually enforce the few rules we have."  
Her smiled turned radiant, as she turned expectantly towards Cu the Caster.  
"Don't you agree, Mister Cu?"

Cu put down the bottle he had been inspecting during Archer's rant, and turn fully to face the two other servants. Crossing his arms, the druid gave a smile that suggested he wasn't entirely happy at the notion of 'rules'.

"Depends on what they are, I guess," the Caster allowed.

The bright beaming smile, seemingly turned dark and demonic, an evil aura slowly spreading through the area.

"Its simple. The Romans aren't in charge here. They will obey either the Kitchen Staff or the Bar Staff, depending on whose in charge at the time. This area is ours, and we provide this service of our own free will. If they choose to abuse it, they can starve."

There was a moment of tense, dark silence. A full, joy-filled laughed rang out and shattered it. Caster, hands on hips gave a genuine smile to the red head.

"That. I can agree to." The sage tipped his head to Boudica. "Thanks for yer wisdom, lady."

The bright, beaming smile returned, the demonic aura dissipating as if it were never there.  
"You're welcome! Now, we need to hurry and get both our staffs prepared, the first Day of the Roman invasion is about to begin!"

_Maybe she has more in common with the young lady then I realised..._ Emiya mused as he set to work.


	2. Idle Harvest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween time? How boring.  
Thought Carmilla before she learnt what Elizabeth had gotten up to.

Carmilla sighed, watching the Halloween singularity play out.  
She had known her.....younger self was eccentric, but this was just distasteful.  
Turning their Castle into a land of Halloween irked her something fierce, but there was nothing she could do but watch as her Dear Master attempted to clean up her younger self's mess.

As the whole thing fell apart as it was want to do when the young fool tried to further her idol career, Carmilla figured she would turn a blind eye to what her younger self had done.

_She's done more to torture herself than even I could dare hope to inflict on her._ Carmilla mused smugly.

As she turned to leave, a strange sound emanated from the viewing screen, which sounded almost uncannily like her own voice.  
And the tension that had slowly built then subsided within the Command Room was now back with startling clarity, and she could feel the Chaldean Staff and Elizabeth's "friends" purposefully avoiding looking in her direction.

"My my, why do you all avoid me so?" the vampire known as Carmilla questioned the room, her frozen glare causing a healthy aura of fear to manifest in all but the other Servants.  
But even they were cautious.

The man in a green cape was the only one to speak up, not daring to look her in the eyes. and remained glued to the screen.  
"Your little sister seems to have summoned part of you." He quietly murmured as the screen proved his point, showing another Carmilla.....cleaning?

The temperature noticeably dropped, as the onlookers looked on in dread as the anti-hero watched an incarnation of herself do what the presumed was work beneath her station.

But as the supposedly cruel vampire continued to watch, and even made herself comfortable, the atmosphere gripping them in fear lessened, and they began to resume the former jovial nature.

No one noticed the longing in the Vampire's eyes as she watched her younger Incarnation enjoy the Halloween Singularity, toying with their Master.  
Only the man in green noticed the brief sadistic joy that spread across her features when their Master defeated the 'other' Carmilla.  
Everyone noticed the _sigh_ that proceeded the Vampire getting up and leaving once their Master had finished exploring the Castle, and respectfully kept silent until she had left.

"Where is she going? The Singularity isn't resolved yet." a Chaldea Staff member asked aloud, not expecting an answer, before turning back to their task.

The man in green breathed deep, savoring the small moment of normality before the Singularity was resolved.  
"She's probably about to organize a final surprise for the young Lancer." He whispered, before heading in the direction of the Cafeteria.  
He had a card game to win, after all.

========================================

"El-Melloi, I know your here." Carmilla growled as she stalked the library, looking for her 'friend'.

He wasn't at his usual desk, the Magecraft research stations weren't overwhelmed with theory books and loose notes, and Medea wasn't skulking around in a bad mood after having yet another argument with the tactician.

"......in here." A voice trailed out from a nearby alcove, with a door slightly ajar.  
Since it sounded like the depressed mage she knew, Carmilla followed.

And she found said mage smoking in what was apparently a quickly constructed smoker's room.

Not missing a beat, Carmilla began her approach, stepping into the doorway and leaning against the doorframe.  
"This is new, didn't realise even you had a vice."

Lord El-Melloi II took a deep drag of his cigar, before replying.  
"Hardly. Since Zhuge possessed me, its less a vice and more a habit, since I don't get any of the benefits or detriments."  
He paused, looking around at the room, before adding, "Well, none that directly affect me. When I realised I wouldn't be losing this habit, I consulted Da Vinci and had this room created. No need to harm the Staff who are researching their own projects, or ruin Chaldea's public collection."

"Didn't realise you cared so much about the other Mages here." Carmilla sneered, more of a performance sort of sneer than one backed by any malice.  
Few could appreciate affectionate malice without actually meaning it, and Lord El-Melloi seemed to be used to dealing with people like her, which is why he was one of the few she would consider a 'friend'.

Lord El-Melloi made a dismissive gesture with the hand holding the cigar.  
"More I need to set a good example for Alexander, and to ensure my King is never sullied by my own poor manners."  
Finally relaxing, El-Melloi leaned back into the sole chair within the smoker's nook.  
"Enough of the banter. The fact you hunted me down means you need my view on a matter, so tell me what you need my view on."

Carmilla gave a dramatic sigh, her smile betraying the sound she made.  
She appreciated his no nonsense approach when it came down to business.  
"You've heard of the nonsense Elizabeth got up to?"

He nodded.  
"Yes, it's partially why I'm here. Da Vinci wants me researching the Grails, as one of the few Mages who has been directly influenced by one, since what your younger Incarnation did should not be possible, considering how Ritsuka recovered the French Grail."

Carmilla waved her hand dismissively.  
"That doesn't concern me. When it comes to her, she will always find a way to break a system. What does concern me, is the amount of people who were watching her stunt and saw 'me' being commanded to clean the castle."  
Honestly, she didn't care as much about what had happened, but she had a reputation to maintain, and letting the Lancer get away scot free just wouldn't sit well with her public image of a sadist who toyed with people over the smallest thing.

"Ah. You want me to come up with a punishment?" he asked carefully.

Another dismissive gesture.  
"No, that I can do. I more wanted your opinion on whether I SHOULD retaliate. She's already been shamed, because no way in hell is she going to beat our Master, but no one will see it as me putting her in her place, and they will see it as her getting away with defying me."

Lord El-Melloi took a small drag of the cigar.  
"Hmmm, give me a moment to think."

Carmilla nodded her assent.  
"You have until I find a chair."  
Turning her back on the aggravated sigh, Carmilla was quick find her target. Quick to return, she placed the chair in the doorway, and set down.  
"Well?"

Lord El-Melloi took the final drag of his cigar, as his laptop chimed with a notification. The way he froze when he apparently read the notification gave Carmilla pause.  
_What sort of information could make this man stop mid-thought?_  
"Lord El-Melloi?"

The Lord Mage quickly shook himself out of his stupor.  
"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting....that. Where were we?"

"What should I do about Elizabeth?"

"Oh. Right." Lord El-Melloi paused for an uncomfortable amount of time.  
"Well, I'd suggest waiting in her room, and surprising her with the task of having to clean up the mess she has made, as well as the mess she's about to unleash on Rituska."

Carmilla tiled her head, a quizzical look on her face.  
"She's about to give Master a personal concert." He added.

"Oh, thats nothing. If she's doing it for our Master, they'll be fine.

This knowledge apparently confused the Tactician, but she had earnt his trust, so he apparently took her word.  
"Its also a duet."

"With who? Ritsuka?"

Lord El-Melloi pulled out a second cigar, and took a deep drag of it.  
"Just.....go to Elizabeth's room. You wouldn't believe me." he stated before dropping his head down into his knees, a feeling of immense stress suddenly filling the nook, so Carmilla left the Mage to his thoughts, as she followed his advice, and headed towards Elizabeth's room.

==============================

"......what is the meaning of this?" Carmilla quietly asked the two servants before her, her threatening aura on full display.

"I didn't realise the Grail was still linked to me." Elizabeth Bathory, the Blood Countess, mumbled from her place in front of her older incarnation, her frilly pink and white dress looking cute and elegant from her place seated on the ground.  
She definitely didn't fear Carmilla, but she knew the anti-hero was easier to deal with when you went along with her whim.

"It's a Halloween miracle?" Elizabeth weakly offered, from her place in front of Carmilla, her black and orange striped dress a stark contrast to the other nearby dress.

"I'll make it simple. Why are there two of you?" the Vampire known as Carmilla growled, mentally directing the actual malice in the growl at the Mage currently smoking in the library.  
_That bastard KNEW. He must have._

"The Grail." The two Elizabeths responded in unison.

Carmilla raised a hand to her temple, a sudden throbbing taking all her will to fight from her.  
"Fine. Whatever." She stood up and began to leave, before turning back to the two incarnations of Elizabeths.  
"Why are you two just sitting there?"

The twinned Elizabeths looked blankly at their older incarnation, then to each other, then back to Carmilla.  
"Because I just pulled off a huge Halloween party and I'm exhausted?" Lancer Elizabeth replied, yawning afterwards.

"Because I was just summoned, and I want to get to know my other self a bit more?" a tired Caster Elizabeth responded.

Carmilla smiled. She had them now.  
She pointed to Lancer Elizabeth.  
"Good, then as the person who organized this party, you can do all the cleaning."  
She then turned to point at Caster Elizabeth.  
"And you can help, so you can get your needed bonding time."

====================  
A piercing wail managed to reach Lord El-Melloi, and the stress that had been assaulting his mind finally cleared.  
"Oh good, Carmilla dealt with them."


	3. What is an Emperor without a Lion!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since catching sight of the Red Saber in the forgotten part of Chaldea, she has been an chaotic surprise for Atalantae. However, she is now spied going into the den of the largest threat in this dark territory, and Atalantae needs to ensure nothing happens to cause an incident.

Atalantae sighed heavily.  
_How many times do I have to tell her? Stick to her Mad Dogs territory._  
The Huntress of Artemis was following the trail the Emperor of Roses had left all throughout the 'hidden' territory she and a few others used.  
What concerned her was how unerringly disastrous the trail was for the future of the hunting ground.

Based on what she could tell, the mad Emperor had gone to check up on her 'puppy', and as would befit the hubris of a Roman Emperor, started to explore.  
At first, Lancelot had apparently guided her, atleast while within 'his' territory.  
Then he had started following her, when they entered the shared territory.  
_Smart. Its hard to not see the big boy when he's in front of you, but he is distressingly silent on approach from behind. And a good dog protects its master._

Then, Lancelot's tracks had stopped, and began to pace at a border that had only been recently established, while the Emperor had kept going, oblivious to the danger she was walking to.  
Atalantae had decided to follow the Emperor's trail, since Lancelot's trail doubled back.

Which is what had led her to standing right before Heracle's 'cave'. She had some freedom to explore the Greek Hero's territory, but she never pushed into here.  
The man was a monster when enraged, and ever since she'd seen him make his 'shrine', he'd been fiercely defensive of it.  
When the Emperor's Mad Dog had come close to exploring it, she'd sworn the rest of Chaldea would know of their little hunting ground.

_.....why is she touching everything?_  
Why couldn't the Red Saber be like her Blue counterpart, all polite and respectful of others?  
Yet the the Emperor of Roses was running her hands over everything, exploring every nook and cranny, leaving traces of her being there _everywhere_.

Atalantae pressed herself up against the side of the entrance upon realising the Emperor was talking aloud, but not loud _enough_ for her to hear from where she had been.

"....ights also mentioned a young girl with silver hair. Our giant Berserker friend must have encountered my beautiful Blue twin in a past battle. Most Interesting!!!" the Red Emperor proclaimed, staring at a shape tucked into the bed.

Whatever it was, it didn't look like much a girl. And no humans or servants with silver hair had ever been seen since she had established the territories, and none were reported missing from Chaldea.  
So what was she talking about?

Despite having touched and examined every part of Heracle's cave, the Red Saber had been very reluctant to touch the.......at first she'd thought it was a shrine, but upon finally seeing it better, it appeared to be a very fine canopied bed.

_Of course atleast one of the Mages stationed here wanted such an extravagant bed._ Atalantae rolled her eyes.  
She wasn't one to deny herself the luxuries if able, but that bed was disgustingly over the top.  
.....or atleast, it had been before Heracle's had gotten to it.  
Simple white canopies had been haphazardly fashioned from the linens used for beds by the staff, and an occasional snowflake had been clumsily stitched into the canopies.  
Given the sheer size of the hands of the supposed stitcher, it was surprising how well they were made, despite their clumsy appearance.  
Maybe if he wasn't a Berserker, he would make a fine Seamstress.  
_....which is a weird thought to have about a hulking giant who walks through doorways without opening the doors._

Having lost herself in the thought of Heracles of all people being renowned for his stitching work, Atalantae returned to her senses in time to see she could no longer see inside Heracles' Cave, since the aforementioned Berserker now blocked the opening, watching the intruder.

Despite his reputation for a mindless wrecking ball once unleashed, there was _something_ left in him that caused him to carefully watch things before acting.  
A common mistake most of the Chaldea staff made with Berserkers, were thinking that they were mindless.  
It wasn't true, their thinking was just highly warped around specific things.  
Kiyohime was easy to deal with, so long as their Master wasn't around, or no one publicly said they wanted to be close to their Master (without her permission or oversight).  
Caligula was easily tamed at the mere mention of his beloved Nero, and the other Romans were happy to atleast keep an eye on him.  
And Lancelot was highly protective of the Rose Empress.

_She really has a way with Berserkers, now that I think about it._  
Atalantae settled herself into her hiding spot. Thinking on her realisation, maybe this wouldn't become a problem.

"You remember something, don't you?" came a drifted response from the entrance, 'quiet' for the Empress, but still loud enough for Atalantae to hear it.

She couldn't see how Heracles was responding, but the fact it was silent typically meant the big brute wasn't raging.

"I know the feeling well. My Uncle was touched by the Moon and fell for it, and the result caused him to be engraved into Human History." The normally boisterous Saber was almost melancholic in tone.  
"They think I am also touched by the Moon. I know they are wrong, any of my madness is of my own making. But I sense a connection to the Moon. Of a life I lived and people I loved there. Of Names I can't recall but who are engraved so deep into me that my heart aches for their voices and touch." It seemed the hulking Servant had now crouched, and from what little the huntress could see, the Red Saber was now much closer to him.  
She saw movement, and was startled by the pained roar that echoed from the cave.  
She was quick to ready her weapon, but when seconds passed and nothing happened, she considered advancing to see what happened.

"Don't worry, oh Beautiful Destroyer. If someone could leave such a mark on you, our Master will surely bring them home. And I will be here for you until then!" Was the only cue she heard before she could leave her hiding spot, the Rose Empress quickly striding away.  
"Atleast, that is the lie I tell myself." Was quickly whispered before departing.

Not wanting to be caught by a hurting Heracles, and confused by the whole ordeal and words of the Red Saber, Atalantae quickly headed back to her territory.

_I wonder how many people know of the pain she hides?_


End file.
